Las fabulosas aventuras de los piratas barbablanca
Bueno en esta historia, voy a explicar las aventuras de los piratas barbablanca y mis primeras aventuras en la banda y mucho mas.thumb|bandera de barbablanca El entrenamiento. Bueno, desde que me uni a la banda y soy la capitana y dije de entrenar duro no paramos desde entonces, todos los dias entrenamos y tambien les dije a mis mascotas que entrenaran tambien, nunca se sabe. Empezamos a entrenar. Yo: aver camaradas, vamos a empezar el entrenamiento de hoy que sera por parejas, la que teneis al lado, Rafa, iras con Buffy, Roselinda con Stuart, Luisito conmigo y los demas el que teneis al lado. Todos: si capitana. Rafa: yo con Buffy? Yo: i Rafa, es solo un entrenamiento. Luisito: a mi me tioca con la capitana. Yo: luego haremos cambio de parejas. Todos: si capitana. * empiezan a entrenar todos por parejas. Yo. venga Luisito demuestrame lo que saves. Luisito: si pero no quiero hacerte daño, eres mi capitana. Yo: es solo entrenamiento hombre no tienes que hacer daño a nadie. Luisito: ok. * empiezan a entrenar. * al cabo de 3 horas. Yo: muy bien descansar chicos, os voy a decir lo que mi abuelo siempre decia '' siempre hay que comer mucho y estar preparados para una batalla que nunca se sabe'' y es lo que haremos, tendremos que estar todos llenos de energia, me ois? Todos: si capitanaaaa. * todos van a comer. Sara: escucharme bien, no quiero que nadie deje nada en el plato me oieron? Todos: siiiii, que aproveche. * todos empiezan a engullir. Rafa: yo ya me moria de hambre. Yo: que tal te fue a ti el entrenamiento Rafa? Rafa: bastante bien pero Stuart casi me araña. Yo: esque Stuart tiene garras eh. Roselinda: ami Buffy casi me come y eso que es un perro. Yo: jejejej je, los entrenamientos no tienen que ser tan brutos. Rafa: pues el lo ha sido. Luisito: dile que no sea tan brto hombre, que parece que te quiera como cena. Rafa: pues otras veces lo intento eh, cuando me vio por primera vez me quiso comer. Yo: jejejje je, noooo si Stuart es cariñoso y no se come a nadie a menos que yo lo diga. Rafa: lo tienes bien adiestrado? Yo: casi, lo incube yo, oi un disparo y vi que habian matado a la madre y el huevo se habia caido del nido, y claro, no podia dejar que esta pequeña cria se quedara sin quien lo cuide, asi que me ofreci yo, digamos que es como si fuera su madre, lo vi nacer. Rafa: vayaaa. Luisito. esta historia es linda. Yo: si, quien lo iva a decir, animal que encuentro animal que me quedo, a Buffy lo encontramos en un arbusto, era solo un cachorro, a Roselinda la cure cuando la encontre con la pata mala y a Stuart ya saveis. Luisito: vayaaa, eres como una protectora de animales. Yo: si. Chicos mañana temprano volveremos a los entrenamientos y ademas seremos los barbablanca scauts, no espera demasiado largo, habra que cambiar el nombre a la banda, seremos los piratas scauts y aprenderemos a sobrevivir en el bioosque, nunca se sabe. Luisito: eso esta bien. Yo: y ademas aprenderemos primeros auxilios que nunca se sabe tampoco. Rafa: genial. Luisito: deveras quieres cambiarle el nombre a la banda? Yo: si, ya que barbablanca ya no esta... no se, creo que ya no merece la ppena llevar ese nombre. Rafa: a bueno. Yo: yo habia pensado en los piratas D. o en los piratas Gol. Luisito: asi seremos aun mas conocidos y la gente nos va a temer mas que antes. Yo: pero talvez sea un poco ariesgado porque puede que por eso ya nos suban el precio especialmente a mi y eso pondria en peligro a mis hijos. Luisito: tus... hijos? Yo: cuandol los tenga aunque ya posiblemente los busquen por ser hios de una criminal que es hija de otro criminal pero vamos, si le ponemos ese nombre a la banda seria demasiado ya. Rafa: que tal... los piratas vampiros? con la calabera con un murcielago colgando de un ojo. Yo: ay no se, de momento quisiera llamarnos... los piratas Ace B. Luisito: gran nombre, aun nom e he decidido talvez solo con las iniciales. * al dia siguiente. Yo: escucharme todos, hoy vamos a hacer un entrenamiento especial, vamos a entrar en el bosque y seremos los piratas scauts, vamos a aprender a sobrevivir en el bosque y a aprender primeros auxilios que nunca se sabe hay que estar bien preparados para todo. Todos: si capitana. Marco: vamos a a entrar en el bosque todo el dia? Yo: si Maquito, yo soy quien os enseña asi que ahora mismo vamos a entrar ahi, Stuart te quedas en el Barco con Roselinda. Roselinda: si capitana. Luisito: Buffy se viene con nosotros? Yo: si, es un perro rastreador asi que nos avisara si encuentra algo extraño o si huele a algun animal cerca y tambien nos ayudara a encontrar comida porque la clave de la superviviencia es poner sobrevivir por nosotros mismos y buscar nuestra comida porque en una isla desierta no va a llover comida tampoco asi que, vamos al bosque. * todos entran en el bosque. Yo: aver chicos ,recordar, estar siempre alerta, por estps bosques suele aver animales salvaejs, hasta jabalies y lobos. Rafa: jabalies y lobos? ay no porfavor no quiero que me coman. Yo: no te van a comer Rafa. Rafa: eso espero. * de pronto aparece un jabali. Rafa: aaaaaaah. * se esconde detras de Luisito. * el jabalie se acerca a Ann. Yo: dejarme a mi, ni se te ocurra acercarte. * Ann le lanza un tornad de arena y el jabali cae al suelo. Yo: ja, toma ya. Ir con cuidado chicos nunca se sabe. El juego de supervivientes. Aun estabamose en el bosque y yo les estaba enseñando tecnicas de supervivencia y les estaba explicando como puede uno morir en el bosque y tambien les estaba enseñado metodos para cazar la comida. Yo: recordar hay muchas serpientes venenosas y si no se actua rapido morireis al momento por eso siempre es preciso llevar el antidoto por si acaso. Marco: y si la serpiente es una cobra? esas si que son de un veneno letal enseguida y enseguida mueres. Yo: si Marco, 10 puntos para griffyndor, la cobra, la mas venenosa de todas. Rafa: esa no es venenosa, es enorme pero no tiene veneno. Yo: exacto, si las pitones no son venenosas pero si te muerden te dejan una herida, hasta el hueso incluso y enseguida hay que desinfectarla que si no... cagada pastoret. Con otra serpiente que hay que vigilar es con la serpiente liana, es una experta en camuflarse entre las lianas para cazar a su presa y tener cuidado que no os comfunda con una de ellas. Marco: recibido. Yo: esto es lo que hay que llevar siempre en la mochila. * Ann saca todo de su mochila. Yo:incluido el antidoto claro por si a caso. Otra cosa que teneis que saver para sobrevivir es aprender a enfrentaros a esos animales ya que vosotros solo os enfrentais a piratas y a la marina por eso os estoy enseñando todo esto y recordarlo bien, es muy inportante y siempre hay que estar bien alerta para cazar. Todos: siiiiiiiiii. Rafa: y como lo hacemos? Yo: pues vereis, vamos a pararles una trampa para que caigan y luego estar alerta para cuando vengan. Luisito: pero no es mejor matarls ya directamente con la escopeta? Yo. no tenemos escopeta, que hacemos? de alguna manera habra que cazar digo yo. Rafa: aaaa. Yo: vereis, una buena trampa es construir una jaula con ramas. Luisito: aaaa. Yo: o simplemente si alguien de nosotros por ejemplo por poner un ejemplo, Rafa esta en peligro uno de nosotros por ejemplo Luisito acudira a salvarle, como? pillando al animal desprevenido por detras. Rafa: y por que yo como ejemplo? Yo: n o te preocupes Rafa, es solo un ejemplo no quiero decir que vaya a pasar. Rafa: aaam. Yo: mirar, este tipo de flexas son las que usaban los neandertales para cazar mamuts, tambien lo hacian con flexas y un arco ya que no existian las armas de escopetas en aquella era. Marco: y nos tenemos que fabricar nsotros las flexas? Yo: hombre claro, no las hare aparecer yo, si no fuera maga no podria pero esto es superviviencia hasta fabricarnos nuestras armas y no depender de mi barita cada dos por tres. Luisito: ok y si tenemos espadas? sirven para cazar verdad? Yo: si, claro que si amore, coger eso que teneis al lado, esas ramas quiero que os hagais vuestras armas. * todos se fabrican sus flexas. * un rato despues. Yo: bien ahora a cazar. Todos: siiiiiii. * tdos salen a cazar. * unas horas despues Luisito ispara a algo. - aaaau, dita... sea. - diows mio eastas bien? Luisito: le he dado a algo? Yo: di mas bien a alguien. * Ann se acerca detras del arbol y be a un niño y un perro. Yo: uiiii, lo siento ahora te lo quito. * Ann le quita la flea al perro. - aaau. Yo: ya esta. * Ann le cura. Yo: veis chicos, por ejemplo estas situaciones nunca se sabe cuando necsitaremos el botiquin. - gracias. Yo: de nada, como os llamais? - me llamo Stiwe y aunque parezca mentira, si, soy un crio pero soy mucho mas que eso y este es mi amigo Brian. Yo: encantada, soy Ann y este es Luisito y su mascota Rafa. Brian: mucho gusto. Yo:como es que puedes hablar? Brian: porque poseo la fruta del diablo hito hito mejorada, puedo convertirme en humano y hablar al mismo tiempo. Yo: aaaa, y como esque tu amigo Stiwe puede hablar? hablas como un adulto. Stiwe: yo ya existia mucho antes de que tu nacieras. Yo: jejjejejje je, no deveriais estar por estos bosques, es peligroso. Luisito: el de la flexa he sido yo sin querer. * Stiwe se le tira encima. Yo: quieto pequein. * Ann lo aparta de Luisito. Luisito: lo siento. Yo: quereis venir a nuestro barco? Brian: vale. * Brian y Stiwe van al barco de Ann, alli les estan esperando todos.Y o: chicos os presento a Brian y a Stiwe, los hemos encontrado en el bosque. Brian: siii, vuestro camarada casi me mata con la flexa. Marco: un crio y un perro que habla? Brian: la fruta hito hito. Marco: aaa y tu pequeñin? Stiwe: no me llames pequeñin. Yo: chicos esta esmi banda pirata, los murcielago, esque no encontraba otro nombre cmo cambiamos de nombre. VBrian: vosotros sois los famosos barbablanca ya lo se y tu eresGol D. Ann, hija del criminal Gol D. Roger y hermana de Ace puño de fuego y he oido que tienes 2 hermanos mas, no es asi? Yo: si? como lo saves? Brian: vuestros carteles de busca y captura y cuando ejecurtaron a tu hermano yo estaba en el archipielago de Shabaoby viendo su ejecucion y la guerra en directo. Yo: aaa ok, pues ya nos conoceis. Stiwe. permitirme que me presente, soy Stiwe Grifin y este es nuestro perro y puedo hablar gracias a un traductor de bebes que llevo en el cerebro. Luisito: vaya. Yo: llevas un traductor de bebes en el cerebro? ya me extrañaba a mi. Stiwe: tengo 1 año hijos de perra. Yo: ya. Bueno, Brian te gustaria unirte a la banda? Brian: no gracias pero si me dais chuletas de cerdo encantado, puede unirse Stiwe tambien? Yo: no se, Stiwe es casi muy pequeño y no creo que sea seguro que se una, habria que preguntarle a su madre. Stiwe: a mi madre se la suda. Yo. Stiwe, voy a tener que enseñarte a hablar bien. Stiwe: bah, no quiero unirme a esta banda, tengo cosas que hacer, he de cumplir una mision. * Stiwe se baja del barco pero Stuart lo agarra. Stiwe: socorro, ayuda. * Ann y Brian salen a cubierta. Yo: Stuart sueltalo, no es tu comida, no ves que es un crio? * Stuart lo suelta. Yo: es mi alchon, normalmente no quiere cazzar a humanos. Stiwe ten cuidado, tu solo no vuelvas a casa, Roselinda acompaña a Stiwe hasta su casa anda. Stiwe: a, estupendo, otro bicho. Roselinda: que has dicho renacuajo? a que te doy en los cataplines? Yo:Roselinda, ya. * Roselinda acompaña a Stiwe a su casa. Brian: estare encantado de formar parte de tu banda, quien es el capitan? Yo: yo misma. Rafa: bienvenido a bordo Brian. Yo: vale, vamos a seguir con el juego de supervivencia, acontinuacion teneis que buscar comida y recordar que si encontrais a un animal salvaje tener cuidado que no sea un perro parlante. Todos: si capitanaaaa. Brian se unio a la banda y seguimos con el juego. Mas adelante sabreis mas sobre Stiwe en otra de sus apariciones. Sigue el entrenamiento: el juego de busqueda del tesoro. Brian: ya era hora, estoy cansado. * Brian esta en la cocina junto a los demas. Sara: que mucho entrenamiento hoy? Brian: no veasw la caña que nos da Ann. Sara: normal. Yo. yeeee. Brian: capitana, queria agradecerle el buen trabajo que esta haciendo con nosotros a la hora de entrenar, nos da mucha caña pero merece la pena. Yo: no seas pelota Brian que no sera asi como seras el favorito de la capi porque aqui no hay favoritos ya lo saves. Brian: no era por hacerte la pelota pero bueno. Rafa: haciendole la pelota a la capitana? Brian: ya he dicho que no. Yo: aqui nadie me esta haciendo la pelota. Marco: ni se os ocurra hacerle la pelota a la capitana. Yo: tu eres uno de ellos, jejeje je, aqui no hay favoritismos hombre si no los demas pensarian que que morro, yo aqui trato a todos por igual. Roselinda: ya y tampoco animales favoritos, verdad Ann? Yo: verdad verdad, a todos os quiero por igual, sois misw mascotas y porque yo haya incubado a Stuart no quiere decir que el sea mi favorito o que a Buffy porque lo encontre de cachorro, me gustan los animales por igual hombre. Rafa: a mi parece que me tienes mas cariño. Yo: no, solo te encuentro mono pero venga ya saveis que yo no tengo favoritismos por mucho que yo sea la capitana eh, vnga y ahora a reponer la super energia, vamos a supercomer. Todos: siiiiiii. Sara: no quiero que me dejeis ni un trozo en el plato, me ois? Todos: siiii que aprovecheeee. * todos empiezan a comer. Brian: que rica estaba la comida, gracias Sara. Sara: de nada. Yo: pues Sara tiene competencia y no me refiero a mi precisamente porque aunque yo tambien cocine hay alguien que tambien lo hace tan bien como ella. Brian: quien? Luisito: se refiere al cocinero de la banda de su hermano, verdad? Sara: y a mi padre, cocina muy bien y el meeenseño todas las recetas que se. Yo: si, estos 3 si se ven, hacen un top cheff entre ellos. Brian: jejejejje. Yo: tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento, a continuacion vamos a hacer un juego, se llama, el busca tesoros y no, no hay un tesoro escondido, este juego sirve como entrenamiento en el bosque y os explicare porque.Este juego es un juego de agilidad y memoria, este juego nos hacia jugar mi abuelo de pequeños, soliamos jugar en el bosque, queria ponernos a prueva y poner a prueva nuestra agilidad asi que... nosotros vamos a hacer lo mismo. He escondido unos sobres y dentro de cada sobre hay una pita que os llevara al tesoro que hay en alguna parte del bosque y estas pistas tendreis que pensar aver que significan, por ejemplo, si hay un sobre con la pista '' para encontrar la proxima pista, mira en la raiz'' quew pensais que pueed ser? la raiz de donde crezen las plantas y los arboles pues tendreis que buscar bajo tierra, ok? tendreis que ir por divisiones, la primera division sera un equipo, la segunda otro y asi,ok? tendreis que ser los primeros en encontrar el tesoro, cuando el equipo ganador haya encontrado el tesoro yo lanzare una señal con la barita lo cual señalara que el juego ha terminado. Marco: cuando durara este juego? Yo: depende de lo que tardeis, cuando el primer equipo haya encontrado el tesoro ya termina el juego,ok? no voy a poner limites de tiempo. Luisito: suena guay. Yo: tambien es un juego de orientacion, si la pista dice que la siguiente pista esta... por aqui, por alli eh, depende de lo que ponga tendreis quei r aqui o alli, tendreis que orientaros bien,ok? Marco: y las mascotas? viene con nosotros? Yo: lasm ascotas se quedan, que teneis que buscar solitos. Brian: por suerte yo me oriento muy bien, mi division seguro que va a ganar. Marco: seguro? veremos quien es mas rapido. Yo: el juego empieza... ya. * Todos entran en el bosque y Ann se queda con las mascotas en el barco. * la segunda division encuentra la primera pista. Luisito: para encontrar la siguiente pistamirar en la casa del arbol. Rafa: en la casa del arbol? aqui no hay ninguna Luisito: Rafa, ahi arriva, la cada del arbol quirre decir ahi arriva. *Luisito alarga el brazo y coge el sobre que hay en el nido de ese arbol. * la primera division encuentra su primera pista. Marco: si buscas la segunda pista mira colina abajo. - colina abajo? Marco: ahi abajo, esta enganchada a esa rama. * Marco coge el sobre. * 4 horas despues. Luisito: cuidado en la boca dl lobo, puede quealli encuentres la ultima pista. Rafa: la boca del lobo? Brian: quiere decir en la cueva que hay alli, talvez este alli. * la segunda division entra en la cueva. * media hora despues la segunda division llega al barco. Luisito: Ann lo encontramos. * Ann lanza una chispa como señal con la barita. Yo: felicidades sois los a¡ganadoreeees, podeis repartios el premioooo. * todos acuden al barco. Yo: chicos tengo que felicitaros a todos, aveis jugado muy bien y aveis hcho lo que aveis podido pero especialmente tengo que felicitar a la segunda division. Brian: gracias. Yo: bien, a cenar todos. * todos van a la cocina. Marco: nos aveis adelantado Luisito. Liuisito: si, ha sido por el instinto de perro de Brian. Brian: si, eso es cierto, tengo buen olfato y buen sentido de la orientacion. Marco: ya. Yo: pero tengo que felicitaros a todos, lo aveis hecho genial. Rafa: si. Brian: estew juego me encanta, deveriamos hacerlo mas amenudo. Yo: pues tengo muchos otros juegos, jejejje je. Luisito. que guay, con Shipiroige nohaciamos esas cosas. Yo: escucharme todos, voy a decir unas palabras. Categoría:Historias